Kendall&his facialhair: The effect it has on Logan
by Ieeerr
Summary: Sorry about the title, it doesn't fit when I write it normally. :   "If you don't shave I would have to fight the urge to hump you for every minute of the day!" Kendall's eyebrows rose, smirking quickly after. "Is that so?"


**Enjoy!**

"Goodmorning Logie."

Logan looked up, to see his boyfriend walking into the main room of their hotel room. Logan's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Holy fuck, Kendall. Go shave yourself!"

"I can't, I forgot my razor."

"You can borrow mine or we can buy a new one! Just please shave!"

"Why? Am I that ugly with facial hair?" Kendall asked as he plopped down onto the couch next to Logan.

"Sweet Jesus. Yes, ugly as fuck. No, of course not, douche bag! If you don't shave I would have to fight the urge to hump you for every minute of the day!" In fact, Logan was trying hard not to jump Kendall right then and there.

Kendall's eyebrows rose, smirking quickly after. "Is that so?"

"Oh god, no. No! Kendall, no."

"Too late, Logie. I'm not gonna shave."

Logan growled. "I hate you."

"I love you too, my lovely boyfriend."

Logan looked exaggeratedly mad at Kendall, making Kendall chuckled. "You're adorable."

"Yeah, and you're not."

"Oh, aren't I?" Kendall asked, teasingly wiggling his eyebrows.

Logan growled, this time not from annoyance, but from sexual frustration. "Stop."

"No, you like it."

"No I don't!" Logan squeaked.

"Oh really? Then why does that bulge in your pants tell me that you're loving every minute of this?" Kendall said smirking.

_Oh god, that smirk. _Kendall licked and bit his lip teasingly.

"Fuck it." Logan said as he threw himself forwards, onto Kendall. He pushed Kendall so that he was laying on the couch and then climbed onto his hips, straddling him. He leaned forward, attacking Kendall with kisses all over his face. He began to thrust his half erect member, into Kendall's one, making them both scream and moan.

Logan bit into Kendall's lower lip and pulled it away from his teeth for a second. He let it go and watched as the lip sprung back into place. Logan growled and kissed Kendall forcefully, pushing his tongue inside Kendall's mouth immediately. Kendall kissed back, and it was definitely one of the hottest kisses they had ever shared.

Logan pulled away. "Fuck me."

"We don't have time. Ranel will come and get us in 15 minutes, and we're not even changed out of our pajamas yet, and we still need to pack or suitcases too."

"Fuck, Kendall. I don't care, I need you now!"

"But—"

"No butts, just get your dick in mine."

"_Smoooooth_."

"Yes, now fuck me. You're the one who decided to forget your razor and drive me nuts, now hurry up and _fuck me_!"

"Okay, okay, I'll blame you if Ranel, or anyone, walks in on us."

"No way. No one to blame, but yourself. Now undress me."

Kendall sat up, taking Logan with him and began to undress his beautiful boyfriend. When Logan was naked, he started to undress Kendall. Once all the clothes were gone, Kendall flipped them over, so that Logan was laying on his back with Kendall above him.

Kendall rubbed his now fully erect cock against Logan's making them both moan.

"Fuck Kendall, no time to tease. Just hurry up!"

"But teasing you is funny."

"You can tease me tonight, or whenever, when we actually have time! Now. Hurry. Up."

Kendall didn't say anything, instead he grabbed his cock and positioned it at Logan's entrance, pushing his hips forward. His dick disappeared into Logan's ass, making both boys scream out in pleasure.

Kendall didn't wait until Logan was used to the feeling, he instantly started with thrusting roughly, hitting Logan's prostate time after time.

Logan raised his hands and grabbed Kendall's hair roughly, pulling him down and into a kiss. After a while of kissing Logan moved his mouth towards Kendall's neck, leaving kisses and love bites on his way. When he arrived at his neck, he bit down hard.

"Aaaaah, fuck, Logan!"

"You like that?" Logan asked, his lips still touching Kendall's neck.

"_Yes!_"

Kendall quickened his pace, causing Logan to bite down again. Logan bit Kendall's skin to keep himself from screaming out and letting the whole hotel know what was happening in their hotel room. But when Kendall roughly and repeatedly hit his prostate, Logan couldn't keep quite anymore. Well, he could, but he didn't want Kendall to have a whole bite missing from his neck. He let go of the skin and screamed out while pulling on Kendall's hair harshly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK! _Kendall, fuck!_ I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!"

"Me too, Logie!"

They were looking into each other's eyes, when they both went over the edge, screaming each other's name.

Kendall filled Logan with his sperm, and Logan squirted everything out onto their tummies. When every single drop was out, Kendall collapsed onto Logan, capturing his lips in a sweet loving kiss.

"That was so hot, Logie." Kendall sad as he pulled away from the kiss.

"It was."

They just lied there for a while. Kendall laid on top of Logan, his elbows resting on the couch underneath them, his hands on Logan's face, wiping away the sweat and running his fingers through Logan's hair. Logan's hands were running up and down Kendall's bare back and they had the most intense eye contact possible.

Kendall leaned down and pecked Logan's lips lovingly.

"Is all the sexual frustration gone now?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault that you're so gorgeous and hot and beautiful and delicious."

Kendall blushed a little. "I love you, Logie."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss again, but were interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by a voice. _"Kendall? Logan? You ready? We're leaving!"_

"Fuck." They both whispered at the same time, smiling right after.

"We'll be down in a minute, Ranel." Kendall said, raising his voice, so Ranel could hear him through the door.

"_Okay, guys. I expect you outside in 5 minutes!"_

"Okay!"

They heard footsteps walk away. They waited until the sound had disappeared completely before they dared to move again.

"We should get going."

"But I don't want to, Ken."

"Me neither, but we have to."

"You're right."

Kendall kissed him one more time before pulling out. He stood up and pulled Logan off the couch. "Arrg, this is gonna hurt for a while."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, it was amazing. I just hope no one will notice my limp."

"I hope that as well, but I'm sure it will be fine."

Logan smiled and gave Kendall a sweet kiss. "Come on."

They wiped the sperm off their bodies and quickly pulled on clean underwear and clothes before packing their bags like crazy.

While they were packing Kendall asked, "You're not gonna hump me somewhere publicly now, hmm?"

Logan chuckled, "I don't know about that. I'm okay for now, because of that hot love making session right there, but I don't know what my state will be in an hour or two."

"Ah well, if you feel the need to hump me, just say it and we will find a quiet place." Kendall said winking.

"Tease." Logan said laughing.

They continued to pack in silence and they made it outside in 10 minutes. It weren't the 5 minutes they promised Ranel, but they still proud of themselves.

No one said anything as the two love birds got in the car, but they all knew why the two were late. For one: They weren't as silent as they thought, or hoped they were. They never were. Two: Their red cheeks and 'sex hair' kinda gave it away as well. And three: Everyone knew how much facial hair turned Logan on.

That's also why no one looked surprised when the two would 'mysterically' disappear, throughout the day, for a minute or 10 and came back with the same 'sex hair' and red cheeks as they had earlier that day. They were never surprised, no matter how many times it happened, and I can tell you: It happened quite a few times.

**Okay, first of all: I'm sorry for not updating Officer Hottie. At the moment I'm not really that excited anymore for that story, which sucks. :( I have a big part of next chapter, and I almost uploaded that tonight, but then decided against it, because I just need to suck it up and write it as how I have planned it. But it's difficult. Please be patient and stick with me, haha.  
>As for this story: I hope you guys liked it. I just ..god.. Kendall with that stubble, I can't. It's so <em>unnnnnf! <em>so yeah, please let me know what you think and review! I love you all, and ..have a good day! x3 **


End file.
